As well known, a connector provided on an end of an external electrical wire is connected to an electrical junction box. Such electrical junction box has been disclosed in, for example, JP 2010-140646 A. A lever type connector having a lever can be coupled to the electrical junction box. A guide groove is formed in the lever to engage a latch projection on the connector hood. When the lever is operated, the latch projection engages the guide groove so that they can exert a guiding action. The connector can be displaced in inserting and drawing directions with respect to the connector hood, thereby easily inserting and drawing the connector into and from the connector hood.
When the lever type connector is coupled to the connector hood by operating the lever, all coupling forces for electrically connecting the connector to a plurality of terminals are applied to the lever and the latch projection. Since an acting force to the latch projection causes a deflection of a wall portion of the connector hood from which the latch projection protrudes, the wall portion of the connector hood requires an adequate strength.
In this respect, in the case where the latch projection is provided on an outer peripheral surface of the connector hood, even if an external force applied to the latch projection deflects slant the wall portion inside or outside the connector hood, it is possible to prevent an excessive slant deflection since the wall portion of the connector hood can be pinched between the lever and the connector.
However, in the case where the latch projection protrudes from an inner surface of the connector hood, as described in JP 2010-140646 A, the wall portion of the connector hood is likely to be deflected greatly by an acting force to the latch projection. If an amount of deflection of the wall portion of the connector hood becomes great, there is a possibility that an acting resistance between the lever and the latch projection will increase and a malfunction in action will be caused upon coupling and decoupling of the connector, as well as a deformation or a breakage of the wall portion.
It may be contemplated to increase a thickness of the wall portion of the connector hood so as to enhance a strength of the wall portion. However, increases of a cost in production and a weight of products on account of an increase of a resin amount cannot be avoided, even if a thickness of the wall portion is merely increased. In addition, a shrinkage cavity will be caused due to a resin shrinkage upon molding and this will cause failures of products and deteriorations in quality. It may be also contemplated to provide a reinforcement rib on an outer peripheral surface of the connector hood. However, it is difficult in many cases to provide an adequate reinforcement rib on the surface on account of limitation in space. Particularly, in the case where a plurality of connector hoods are adjacent to one another, it is impossible to provide the reinforcement rib on the outer peripheral surface of the wall portion.
[Prior Art Document]
[Patent Document]